1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic quantitative regulator for dissolvent in water tank, more particularly to a structure that can make use of the buoyancy and the discharge status of water in the water tank directly to regulate naturally the release of the dissolvent in predetermined quantity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The toilet dissolvent long time ago is a dissoluble block sunken into the toilet tank and dissolved naturally. But, since the frequency of using the water tank is variable, it will be caused that the concentration maybe too high or too low. Then, the use status is not uniform to be waste or insufficient. Therefore, all kinds of structure are provided to solve the supply problem of the dissolvent. The conventional structure relates that a dissoluble block or a side of the deposited box of dissolvent block is hung on and fixed at the top edge of the water tank wall with a hook. Then, a release pipe is extended below the bottom of the tank, and a spiral rod inserts through the release pipe. The top and bottom ends of the spiral rod have a bolt circle individually. The top end of the spiral rod connects with a sphere and the bottom end of the spiral rod connects with a float ball. Then, the dissolvent will be release when the spiral rod is moved up and down, wherein the spiral rod is of cross-shape. Someone improves the spiral rod to form a bolt, and a spiral coat connects with the release pipe, then, the bolt part is moved in the spiral coat to release the dissolvent. Moreover, someone improves the style of the hook and the form of the deposited box, or improves the bottom end of the bolt to be of awl-shape. Furthermore, someone improves the bolt of the spiral rod to be two layers or have the upper replenishing box. Even though there have been many forms which have the advantages and disadvantages respectively, it is unable to solve all control problem since there is a certain region to supply the dissolvent. This has been the standard structure. As there is some water in the water tank, it will be supplied continuously until the water is full. But the position must be above the water. If the position is in the water, it will be supplied continuously. For obviating the aforementioned problem and conforming to the practical requirements, the invention proceeds to research and develop.